westside_jdms_oc_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie Marra
"I want a boyfriend so badly!" - Natalie '''Natalie Marra '''is a second generation character Personality Natalie is rather uptight, and is also extremely desperate for a boyfriend, much like her sister Jasmine. To be truthful, she has lived most of her life around other girls, and previously attended an all girls' school in elementary; and middle school, this is caused by her parents forbidding them from even talking to boys, as they simply see them as a distraction for their daughters' educations. This makes her extremely boy crazy and desperate. She is also extremely hyper, for she is a party animal. Deep inside, she hates her sister with a passion. It's simply because her sister gets more attention from her parents, and Natalie is extremely jealous of her sister, She will do anything for her parents' attention; even if it involves doing something bad, like vandalizing school property. Appearance She has black hair styled into a bob and, and also has Santorin Blue eyes. Originally she was a blonde, and decided to dye her hair jet black. She wears a prep's uniform, just like her sister does, except she wears her socks higher and rolls up her blouse's sleeves, and she does not wear a tie. Interests, Hobbies, and Talents She is into hair-styling; and wants to become a hair-stylist when she grows up, Her mother is also a hair-stylist, so she is inspired by her mom to style hair as a career. She simply sees styling her friends' hair in French braids and various other ways of styling hair as relaxation. She sees just a simple pony-tail as gray and bland; She thinks pigtails or a bun are much more stylish than just a simple pony-tail. She also sees many other girls' hairstyles to be plain and boring and always urges to go up and tell them that they need to learn how to style their hair better. She also has a major interest in make-up styling, She tends to style her lipstick so it matches her pale skin perfectly, even if it takes countless hours finding the perfect color of blush and lipstick. Because of this, she tends to buy a lot of lipstick tubes, with her mother's money. She typically wears lipsticks that are hibiscus red, or wine red. She also knows many tricks that give her an advantage over most of the girls in the academy in terms of make-up, but she won't give out her secrets to anybody. She learned most of her make-up of her tricks on the internet, There is one trick she knows where she can make her lips softer than most leading brands of lip-softening lipstick, which in simple words makes her a better kisser than most of the other girls at the school. Another trick she learned is how to make her lips smoother and silkier than putting lip balm, or lip gloss on, and as stated above, she does not reveal her secrets to just anyone. Category:Preps Category:Girls Category:Bullworth's Finest girls Category:Sophomores Category:Second Generation Category:Italian OCs